royalty_and_jewelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tilly Winchester
Tilly Winchester (born Tilly Mudd), official title being Lady Tilly Winchester, Lady of Snake Rock and the Lady of the Ice Lands, is one of seven viewpoint characters featured in Kings and Queens. She is the firstborn daughter to Lord Pollard and Lady Emmaline Mudd, and the elder sister to Vanna Ryle. She is the wife to Keaton Winchester, and mother to Aisha and Ricard. Tilly resides in Snake Rock, located in the Ice Lands of Fantasica. During the events of Kings and Queens, Tilly is sent to Woesien, after her lord husband received a request to return back to the capital city. During her visit, King Maurice names her "Lady Notetaker", serving as the first notetaker of any King's reign since the times of the Doncaster reign. She also attempts to befriend Queen Isolde, but has no luck in the matter. In her final chapter of the novella, after King Maurice's death, Tilly is confined to her apartments as a hostage, and her son, Ricard, is sent to Clanton Gardens. Background Tilly was born into the Mudd Clan of Moor Hill, located in The Farmlands. She is the firstborn daughter to Lord Pollard and Lady Emmaline Mudd, and is the elder sister to Vanna Ryle. Being born and raised in a respected noble family, Tilly was given a privileged childhood and upbringing. During her late teen years, she was betrothed to Kurtwood Clements, who repeatedly beat her, and told her numerous times that she was nothing to him. She was saved from marrying him, as the Clements Clan was revealed to be supports of the Siegel Stronghold. King Maurice saved her, and she was then given to Keaton Winchester, who eventually decided to marry her. After the events of King Mondrew's death, and the end of the Siegel Reign, she and her lord husband both made their own home in Snake Rock in The Ice Lands, where they both raise two children. Royalty and Jewels Series ''Kings and Queens'' Tilly serves as a secondary protagonist in Kings and Queens. During her own perspective, she is sent to Woesien by her husband, Keaton, along with her son, Ricard, as King Maurice wanted his brother to come and serve him at the King's Table. Keaton also asked Tilly to befriend Isolde Cunningham, the Queen, as he too strongly believes in the conspiracy. Once they arrived in Woesien, mother and son are greeted by Lord Helix and a couple of his household Knights. He escorts them to Jewel Keep. During their stay, Tilly is appointed "Lady Notetaker", serving as the first one since the Doncaster reign. Because of this, she is forced to go through past records of all the King's Table meetings, and learns that there is some trickery going on. She also witnesses Ser Dean Cunningham threatening to kill Lord Helix for taking his father's position. She attends a supper with the Queen, who secretly gives her some Tea of Chilling, knowing very well that Tilly would be visiting Castor Fox the next day. During her visit with the Magister, he informs her that she was pregnant, but her child died. After losing her child, Tilly becomes weary and paranoid. She begins to drink heavily, refuses to eat meals, treats her son unfairly, and even commands Ser Myles to sleep with her. After the King's murder, the Queen commands the deaths of many household guards and others who supported King Maurice. Isolde decides to keep Tilly and confines her to her apartments, and takes Ricard away from her, sending him to Clanton Gardens. Tilly's men are all slaughtered, none being able to escape. Personality Relationships Notes Category:Characters Category:Kings and Queens characters Category:House of Winchester Category:Mudd Clan Category:Against Siegel Stronghold Category:King's Table members Category:Ladies Category:Nobility